Umptee Sunrise
"Umptee Sunrise" is the second episode of Channel Umptee-3, although it was the first produced. It premiered on November 1, 1997. Creator Jim George and story editor Mark Evanier co-wrote the episode, with Don Jurwich serving as director. The topic of the episode is the sun. Cold open The episode begins with Ogden, as always, attempting to get the viewer's attention; he eventually succeeds, congratulating the viewer upon finding him, Holey and Sheldon and welcoming them to Channel Umptee-3. Sheldon tells the crew to leave the set so they can begin the show about man-eating plants, with Ogden interrupting Sheldon and telling him something more incredible was set to happen. Sheldon is upset at Ogden for changing the show's topic at the last minute, with Ogden ignoring him in favor of telling Holey to use his portable hole. When Ogden's attempts to convince Sheldon changing the show's topic is moot, Holey whistles towards Ogden with a plan: Holey throws his hole on the van, and with Ogden's assistance, throws him into it. With the trio in the van, they go on the nearby hill for an improved view. An excited Ogden notices it's starting as the cold open ends and the theme song begins. Plot After the commercial break, the episode's story is continued. Ogden expresses disappointment that the viewers did not see the incredible occurrence; he attempts to explain it, but cannot find the words to. He states it's fine we missed it, as they had taped the event. Ogden forwards the rest to the newscasters. The male newscaster explains that at 6:51 AM (EST), the sun came up. In response, black-and-white stock footage is shown of a crowd applauding, with Ogden asking "Isn't that amazing?" which is followed by Sheldon telling the former to get out of the way of the camera. An angered Stickley Ricketts is shown not amused by the presentation, asking who authorized it. He proceeds to ask his incoming wife Pandora what is going on, upset he is not watching one of his channels, and inquires how it even got on the air. Pandora thinks Ogden is "darling" and realizing she is not saying what Stickley wants to hear, decides to leave and make something instead. Stickley proceeds to call an agency, specifically asking for Bud and Ed to put an end to the program. Back at Umptee-3, Ogden is still ecstatic over the sun coming up, with Sheldon still angry it is not the show they had planned in advance. Ogden tries to think of a word to describe the situation, cutting to a Wheel of Fortune-esque game show with the solved puzzle being "Incredible." Polly concurs with Ogden, and shows videotape of the event. All of the characters are heard positively talking about it, one even saying "That's a wonderful sun" followed by cheering. Sheldon then admits "Okay, maybe it's a little flashier than man-eating plants." The male newscaster agrees with Ogden on describing it as "incredible," and proceeds to interview via microphone Phil Klaverman, an astronaut currently in space; he explains that from where he is orbiting, the sun did not come up whatsoever. The public is baffled by this revelation, with Holey searching around the area to investigate. Phil nervously states "Uh, yeah, right here it looks like the sun is one big star sitting in one place." Holey uses his hole to peek into space from the ground, and he sees the sun approaching. In the background, Phil states very basic scientific facts (such as the Earth spinning) while Holey looks at the beauty of the sun. Ogden still can't find words to describe his excitement over the sun rising, with Ogden proclaiming "We could have the sun do this every morning." Sheldon tells him the sun does indeed do that, and asks him if the air is thinner at his tall height. Just then, Sheldon is informed by his headphones that they are ready at camera two, and asks the crew to keep the satellite open. The camera returns to Phil, stating all the planets rotate around the sun as they revolve towards it. Stickley is still watching the show, but turns it off soon after. He addresses his wife and states the absurdity of what has just been stated. Pandora sarcastically states "I know, shnookums, the sun isn't the center of the universe; you are." with Stickley responding delightfully. He asks where his agents are, who just then bust through the door and scare the elderly couple. They use their fingers as guns, snooping around the room. Bud and Ed tell Stickley to "freeze", with Pandora pleading he not be hurt and states "Whatever it is he did, he's sorry," with Pandora stating quietly to the viewers he's never sorry but should be. Stickley then grabs the bumbling agents by their ears. He takes the agents to the hall, discussing his long line of "Frumps," and begins his diatribe of how everyone and everything belongs in boxes. He asks Bud and Ed why, with them being clueless. Stickley probes them to guess, which they do before an exasperated Ricketts explains further, and believes "Umptee-Wee" has "gotten out of hand," with Pandora correcting him on their name. He goes on to state he does not like how they encourage people to look at things in a new way and take them outside the box. He asks the agents to locate the trio and put them in a box, opining that is where they belong. Ed asks Ricketts the reason they were here, which angers the former further. Bud and Ed retreat to their helicopter, as Stickley demands the trio be taken off the air and that they better come back with Umptee-3 in tow. We return to the Umptee-3 crew, Ogden is talking to Sheldon and is curious how the sun is a star as he is used to stars that are much smaller and that stars only appear at night while the sun comes out during the day. Ogden believes the sun is not a star for those reasons, with a frustrated Sheldon saying he does not know if it is one or not, and is annoyed with the ostrich asking him questions when he is working, ending his statement with "You are making it impossible," with a saddened Ogden apologizing. Seconds later, perked up, Ogden again asks Sheldon how the sun can be a star. A cutaway gag is shown, with a host declaring a child in the contest a "star"; Ogden clarifies he means the sun and stars in the galaxy as opposed to on Earth. Ogden approaches Sheldon again, with the latter begging for Ogden to go to the library or ask an expert instead of asking him further questions on the matter, finishing off with "Just leave me out of it!" As Sheldon rides away, Ogden thinks talking to an expert would be a great idea, with Ogden saying to himself "Duh, took you long enough to come up with it." Bud and Ed are shown, still in the helicopter with a large box wrapped in rope. They attempt to read directions by using a map. Bud realizes the map they are using is of no use as it is for Nicaragua, with Ed responding "I know, it was on sale." In spite of the unhelpful map, the duo manage to locate the Umptees. Ogden wonders to himself where he will find an expert on his question. Just then, the television on the set turns on, with the show Secrets of the Galaxy starting, hosted by Professor Thaddeus Luna, who happens to be an expert on stars. Ogden overheard the television, and is excited to finally see a chance to answer his question. Ogden runs away, in the nick of time as Ed almost retrieved him from the helicopter using a rope. Ogden runs to Luna's observatory, with the professor stating "As we all know, the sun is a star," with an entering Ogden asking how can that be. He repeats what he stated to Sheldon earlier for his reasoning on why the sun is not a star. Ogden cockily waits for an answer. Luna responds with, "Stars don't only come out at night." Ogden asks "They don't?" Luna continues, "Stars are in the sky all the time; day and night." Ogden rebuttals with "How come we don't see them?" Luna replies, "Because, during the day, the sun lights up the sky." Luna offers that it is similar to watching a movie with lights around versus in the dark. With Ogden curious on how we can see the sun, Luna explains it is because the sun is closer to us in proximity than other stars. Just as this happens, Ogden is kidnapped by the agents and put in a box, with his head being shown through it due to his tall height. Ogden wants to go to the sun, but doesn't understand why Luna tells him he cannot. Holey attempts to help out his friend using the portable hole to escape from the box. When Luna tells him it is too hot to be on it, Ogden believes he can go to it at night when it's "cooler." As Ogden, Holey and Luna walk away, Bud gets inside the box, wondering where Ogden went. Holey returns to retrieve the hole before running away. Ed, believing it is still Ogden in there, lifts the box up, in spite of Bud's pleas it is not Ogden. Ogden, Holey and Luna continue their conversation at the observatory, with Ogden quipping he can simply pack his lunch to Luna's statement he also can not go to the sun due to it being too far away. He asks Ogden to enter his observatory to explain things better. As Ed attempts to return to the Ricketts' mansion, his helicopter runs out of gas, causing him and Bud to fall. Stickley is shown pacing back and forth, waiting for his agents to return. They fall into his mansion, with Pandora attempting to calm down her husband on account of his high blood pressure. Using a crowbar, Ed tries to convince Ricketts the ostrich has been captured; only for Bud to roll out of the box. An irritated Stickley forces Bud and Ed to run out of his mansion and attempt to get Ogden once again. The agents stop running, ending up at a store selling a large television, the latter discussing while the sunrise was wonderful, he can't wait for what will happen at night. After the commercial break, a group of aliens are shown with two astronauts (one male and the other female) in a Star Trek-esque parody. When Sheldon asks where the space cruiser is, a crew member tells him it is in Ogden's possession. We are back to Ogden, Holey and Luna, who took the spaceship so the trio can go to the sun, with Luna still stating in vain they cannot go to the sun. As Sheldon asks for the cruiser back, Ogden is excited about him joining Holey and Luna on the mission. Sheldon tells him he has no time for fun, with Ogden soon after projecting himself and Sheldon into outer space. Ogden breaks into song, stating scientific facts about the sun while a terrified Sheldon is worried of his and Ogden's fates. They soon return to Earth, with Bud's harpoon accidentally putting him and Ed into the spaceship while Ogden and Sheldon are ejected safely. Pandora is shown comforting Stickley in his office, which is shortlived as the space cruiser crashes through his window and trampling Ricketts. We return to Ogden and Sheldon, with the former wanting Sheldon to admit riding around the sun was fun. He rebuffs Ogden by telling him he is busy, but this doesn't deter Ogden from talking to him further. Sheldon eventually gives in and admits he did have a good time. In their latest attempt, Bud and Ed attempt to kidnap Ogden yet again. Holey informs him through gestures that an exciting event is about to begin. The male newscaster informs everyone that at 5:42 PM, the sun will set. Ogden, Holey and Sheldon correct the newscaster by telling him the sun never sets and it only looks that way on Earth. Polly explains the earth's rotation causes this effect. Everyone cheers on the setting sun. Now nighttime, the agents are still attempting to capture Ogden. Ogden comments it was quite a site, with Sheldon telling the crew to disperse as the sun is now out of view. Ogden tells the viewers he'll see them next time as they drive away. Bud and Ed are still outside, though the latter has given up and instead gazes at the stars above. Trivia *A painting in Stickley's office shows him wearing a kilt, implying he is of Scottish descent.